A Queen's Love
by Gold Testament
Summary: What would happen if Zeus crossed a line by having an affair with a woman in a relationship? What would happen if Percy caught Annabeth with someone he would never expect? Who will be there for Percy in his time of need? Just read and find out for yourselves. Flames are not allowed, but creative criticism is. Rated T, may change to M later on, and might have a harem.


**Hey guys, I know you are expecting an update for Soldiers of the Skies, but I figured why not try this while I can. However, I don't want anyone else asking for updates for a while since I'm taking 4 classes this semester from last month all the way to December. After this I won't be able to update ANY of my stories for a while because of college. Seriously how many of you actually don't believe that it's far harder than high school, and a university, which is where I am at now, is much harder than a community college. Anyway after this chapter I am going on hiatus until my next break which sadly is Thanksgiving all the way in November. Believe me I want to write and give you guys updates, but school has to come first. I'll be honest that I love writing fanfiction, I love posting my stories, and I love how many people actually do enjoy my creativity, but unfortunately for all of you and me I have to do my studies. **

**Oh and I have some news that will shock you all.**

**I just thought of a story idea that is so unique, and the most shocking thing about it is that it is a pairing I never ever thought I would do that's done just as much if not more than PercyXArtemis. Yes, the pairing for this idea of mine is PercyXAnnabeth, and part of it was actually a bit inspired by Titan of the Hunt.**

**Anyway after this the next post I'm doing is the next chapter of Naruto Rise of the Ryukage and the Omnigan.**

**However now is the part I hate about writing…the disclaimer.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or the Heroes of Olympus. They belong only to the genius Rick Riordan.**

Mortal/Demigod (titan) talking

_Mortal/Demigod (titan) thinking/flashback_

God talking

_God thinking_

**Titan/Giant talking**

_**Titan/Giant thinking**_

* * *

A Queen's Desire

Hera, the Greek Goddess of Marriage and Queen of the Olympian Gods, sat upon her throne depressed on the fact of her husband Zeus cheating on her with yet another mortal.

"_*Sigh* Why does Zeus always have to do this to me, and why do I even have to ask this when I know Zeus loves to sleep around with any pretty face and hot body." _Hera thought to herself as she went towards the temple she shared with Zeus.

As she walked through the place that has been her home she entered hers and Zeus' bedroom and stared at herself in the mirror.

"_Why does Zeus take such delight in turning me into the jealous wife mythology makes me out to be? What do all those mortal women have that I don't seem to have?"_ Hera asked herself while looking at her reflection.

"Maybe I can at least ask Aphrodite who the new slut is…" Hera thought aloud before flashing to Aphrodite.

**[Aphrodite's Temple]**

Aphrodite, the Greek Goddess of Love, Beauty, and Pleasure as well as the wife of Hephaestus, was sitting in front of her enchanted mirror watching as a love was blooming, and another was fading at the same moment. As she watched she unaware of Hera flashing into her temple. Because of this Aphrodite was so startled she flew out of her seat when Hera tapped her shoulder.

"Hera?" Aphrodite began. "What are you doing here?" The Goddess of Love asked as she stood.

"I wanted to ask if you knew the identity of the new slut my husband is taken with?" Hera asked with her arms crossed beneath her breasts.

"*Sigh* Of course I know, and because of who it is there is someone who will take it far worse then you took Zeus' past affairs." Aphrodite answered confusing the Goddess of Marriage.

"Wait you mean Zeus has taken an interest in a woman that is already in a relationship, and may get caught?!" Hera asked stunned.

"Yes, and all the times you lost to such rage will be a morning sunrise walk through a rose garden on a spring day." Aphrodite answered again.

"From the sound of it I think he might be sleeping with the lover of one of his own sons." Hera spoke.

"Wrong!" Aphrodite yelled.

"What?" Hera began. "But if it's not someone with one of his own sons, then who could it possibly be?!" She asked more confused than ever.

"How about the most powerful demigod of this time?" Aphrodite asked with narrowed eyes.

"What but that would mean that Zeus is having an affair with…" Hera trailed off.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and most importantly…" Aphrodite began.

"**The love of Percy Jackson!"** They shouted together.

_**{I could have ended it here for the cliffhanger, but I figured I should have a bit more added into the story.}**_

"DOES ZEUS HAVE A DEATHWISH FOR HIMSELF AND ALL THE MORTALS AROUND US INCLUDING THE DEMIGODS AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD?!" Hera shouted as she began shaking Aphrodite.

"Normally I would be shocked that you are concerned about the lives of demigods and mortals, however, I agree that Zeus has lost it by hanging an affair with Athena's daughter while she's with a son of Poseidon, especially Percy." Aphrodite replied.

"We need to have a meeting with all the goddesses, major AND minor." Hera spoke.

"Why the minor goddesses?" Aphrodite asked.

"The minor gods and goddesses, aside from Amphitrite, hold Percy in high regard after he passed up immortality once to help them and the demigods you and the others sire." Hera answered.

"Then we should also add in the gods that like Percy as well, except Poseidon." The goddess of love spoke.

"Why when the goddesses should be enough, and if we do include the gods why exclude Poseidon?" Hera asked.

"Because it would give more strength if and possibly when Percy catches Zeus and Annabeth, and Poseidon can't know yet or else he'll start a war with Zeus and Athena when she could be a big help for Percy." Aphrodite answered.

"Simple, Athena has slowly been warming up to Percy because of his fatal flaw making it impossible for him to break a woman's heart." Hera began. "His flaw actually makes me jealous of Annabeth." Hera finished.

"Well shall we assemble the goddesses, and maybe the minor gods and the major gods that like Percy?" Aphrodite asked.

"Lets before Percy finds out what's going on behind his back." Hera replied before the two went to the throne room and summoned the minor gods/goddesses, the major goddesses, and the major gods that like Percy Jackson.

* * *

**And there is the first chapter of my PercyXHera story I wanted to give it a unique approach while bashing Zeus, and a little Annabeth bashing too since her fatal flaw is hubris. Plus what could be more prideful than being a lover to the King of the gods? However, there my next update might be a longer while away… Like until December long. I'll see what I can do, and in the meantime…**

**Gold Testament alive and out.**


End file.
